relic_of_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlisle Compsognathus
Carlisle Compsognathus, or simply Carl, made his official debut in ''Battle of Gods'''' and is the main protagonist in ''Prince of Zorton. He hails from the planet Zorton and is its current monarch. Characteristics Physical Appearance Carlisle is a young alien with the resemblance of Earth's compsognathus, having green skin with orange polka-dots located on the back of his head. He wears a traditional Zortonian attire that has a large red emblem that looks like a dinosaur's footprint, which accommodates his status of royalty. Personality Being the grandson of Carlos Compsognathus, Carl is a sassy individual. So much so, in fact, that he will even have the audacity to talk back to gods should he grow tired of them preaching or have something on his mind. He also has a misotheistic view of gods, understandably so due to the species being "spoiled, privileged pantheons of divine monkeys." However, he is somewhat conceited himself, which is viewed to be hypocritical by those around him. Despite these faults, Carlisle is a charismatic individual, having a witty sense of humor, being very intelligent, and fearless in the face of danger. Powers and Abilities Zortonian Physiology Carlisle is a super-strong Zortonian for his age and has the potential to surpass even his grandfather, Carlos. Naturally, Zortonians grow more powerful as they fight; the stronger the opponent, the stronger Carlisle gets. After the fight ends, his amplified strength returns to normal. Superhuman Strength Carlisle is a young alien, but his physical strength is nothing to scoff at. Thanks to being of a royal lineage, his strength surpasses that of the average Zortonian. He is capable of lifting a planet with little effort and toppling elite armies with relative ease. Superhuman Durability Carlisle is as durable as he is strong, being able to survive extreme environments, severe blood loss, concussions, and so on. Superhuman Speed Carlisle can easily run and fly at hypersonic speeds. He is fast enough to catch up with the likes of lightning elemental creatures. Fire Control Carlisle has the ability to create and manipulate fire, one of the most dangerous elements in existence. This power, along with his immense physical abilities, was triggered when Sinai callously murdered the fairy Ameena back in Zorton. However, should he be exposed to any form of water, he will be rendered powerless for 20 minutes. Supernatural Swordsmanship Carlisle is skilled with the sword, being able to fend off opponents with his energy blade and hold his own with sword deities and the like. Carl Compy (Pseudo-Solar Aura).png|Pseudo-Solar Aura Carl Compy (Solar Aura Forme).png|The godlike Solar Aura Form Transformation Carlisle can transform in order to boost his power exponentially. Pseudo-Solar Aura While Carl can benefit from the power he gets, he does not have full mastery of the form, hence the name, so his lifespan is shortened every hour this form is maintained. Solar Aura When Carlisle completely masters the above form, he attains this one, which gives him access to godlike control of fire and other attributes. He gains a hair-like flame on his head, a small flame on his tail, and six wings, which are located on his shoulders, back, and thighs in that order. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes